Under particular circumstances, an element can be set into vibration. For example, a mechanical bearing in a motor vehicle can vibrate during a journey and may thereby produce undesirable acoustic phenomena as a result of this vibration. Coupling the vibrating element with an active vibration damper to absorb the vibrations of the vibrating element is known. For instance, EP 1 218 716 B 1 describes coupling a physical object to a transducer in order to control the motion of the physical object. The transducer provides a measurement signal that describes the motion of the physical object. The transducer is coupled to a control unit, which samples the measurement signal and provides a correction signal in order to bring about a change in the motion of the physical object. In each case, the system stipulates a different time frame for measuring the motion of the physical object and for performing a corrective function contained within the correction signal.
A disadvantage here is that performing the corrective function as a reaction to the measured motion of the physical object is associated with a delay, since the system alternately performs a measurement of the motion and a corrective action of said motion. The control of the motion of the physical object can thus become less precise.
A multidimensional feedback system that is used to reduce a noise component of a vibration is known from EP 0 805 432 A2. Two or more actuators are provided for this purpose.
An active vibration damper arrangement for attachment to a vibrating structure is described in DE 698 31 603 T2, wherein a vibration damper has a reference sensor, which measures vibrations of the vibrating structure. To damp the vibrations, the vibration damper is controlled in such a way that it generates a counter-vibration.
However, a disadvantage of this type of vibration dampers is that they have a complex design that is associated with high material and maintenance costs.
The problem addressed by the present invention is therefore that of providing a system for absorbing a vibration of a vibrating element that brings about a precise damping of the vibrations with a simple design.